Dragon Ball GW (version 3)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: Two Kais have broken the rules of the gods. Now they have a task to perform. They must gather fighters for a tournament.


Ando is a Supreme Kai who just broke an important rule. A Kai is only supposed to observe the human world, never interfering with its events. However, Ando still gathered the Super Dragon Balls and made a wish. Now he stands before the King of All, awaiting his punishment.

Despite the King of All looking like a child with a blue watermelon-shaped head, his presence was utterly terrifying. Ando has the appearance of a seventeen year old boy with spiky-white hair, blue skin, pointed ears and wore red standard Kai clothing. Normally, a Supreme kai would wear earrings that had special powers. These earrings are proof of a Supreme Kai's rank. As Ando has broken a rule of the Kais, he had had his earrings taken away.

The King sat in a small white throne, with his guards on either side of him. These guards had blue skin as well. They wore purple clothing and their faces were mostly covered. Their eyes were fierce, like those of men who had spent their entire life on the battlefield.

"Ando, you know why you're here, yes?" The King asked.

"Yes, sir." Ando replied. "I know I should not have made that wish, but I could not resist."

"What made this wish so tempting to you?" He inquired.

"As you know, I love my job." Ando responded. "Watching over the deeds of humans brings me great joy. It has been the best thing in my life for as long as I can remember. Then, a week ago, Elder Kai told me how one day I would die and that would be the end of my watching over the human races. Even though he only meant it as a joke, it scared. So, I wished for eternal youth and immortality with the Super Dragon Balls. I just could not stand the idea of giving up something I enjoy so much, so I broke the rules."

"Hm." The King murmured. "It is good that you love your job so much, but you have cross a line and that is bad. You are going to have to be punished. The only question is how?"

Suddenly, some of the King's guards teleported into his chamber. Four of them surrounded a Kai with green skin, gray clothing, and a furious expression. Ando knew him; he was an apprentice Supreme Kai from Universe 10. His name is Zamasu. Personally, Ando did not like him at all. The two of them had very different outlooks on a certain matter.

"What happened?" The King asked his guards.

"I am so sorry, great King of All." One of the guards replied. "If the situation were not so serious, we would never-"

"What happened?" The King repeated.

"Ofcourse!" The guard exclaimed. "Apprentice Kai of Universe 10, Zamasu, has broken a sacred rule of both the Kais and the gods. He has taken a human life."

For a moment, the King's chamber was completely silent. This was a serious matter. There have been gods who have take human lives, but not once, in the history of creation has a Kai killed a human. The next person to speak was Ando.

"Zamasu, you bastard!" He shouted. "How dare you stain the honor of the Kais by breaking such a sacred law!"

In a fit of rage, Ando tried to attack Zamasu, but two of the guards that had appeared restrained him.

"You scum!" Ando continued to speak. "It is a Kai's sworn duty to watch over and protect the human races! What sort of madness drove you to commit such an atrocity?!"

"It was neither an atrocity nor an act of madness." Zamasu replied. "The only ones capable of such things are humans themselves!"

"What?!" Ando inquired. "What are you talking about?!"

"Humans are nothing more than foolish beings who repeat their mistakes over and over again." Zamasu shouted. "What I did was an act of mercy, ending the foolishness of a human."

"So, you feel no remorse over what you did?" Ando asked.

"That's right." Zamasu answered. "I don't."

Ando's rage skyrocketed when he heard that. He broke free from the guards holding him and punched Zamasu right in the face. Zamasu was knocked the floor, but instantly stood up and took a fighting stance. It seemed the two of them were about the exchange blows. However, they were suddenly rendered unable to move. Both of them began to feel their hearts racing.

What had stopped them was the King's power. Seems he had had enough of their arguing.

"Now that you have calmed down a bit, I have something to say." The King said. "Ando. Zamasu. You two have both violated the laws of both the Kais and the gods. I have decided how you will be punished."

"Understood, King of All." Both Zamasu and Ando said.

"You two will each gather five fighters from Universe Five." The King explained. "These fighters will then take part in a martial arts tournament that I will devise myself. The loser will be stripped of their rights as a Kai and forced to be one of my bodyguards for all eternity. The winner will return to their normal duties as a Kai."

"Um, King of All?" Ando inquired. "That is a rather unusually punishment."

"It makes no sense to me either." Zamasu said. "Why do I have to interact with humans?!"

"Because I say so." The King replied. "No problems, right?"

His voice was quiet, yet terrifying.

"No problems whatsoever!" The two instantly and simultaneously said.

"Now, please get to it." The King said.

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the floor and pulled Zamasu and Ando into it.


End file.
